Our new life
by Ashley Terror
Summary: Sequel to I wil always love you. 17 years after Bella finds out she is pregnant, the children find out when they were young there parents took a trip to Italy, changing the lives of the children forever. When the family dissapears, war starts. ExB J
1. Chapter 1

**Well, it was asked for, and its happened! The sequel to I Will always love you is up! lol be happy. **

Three months after our baby was born, Edward and I went to Volterra, Italy.

Ever since then, my life's been a living hell.

Alexi was 17 years old, and still was in the dark about Edward and my secret.

The biggest one on earth.

My daughter wasn't stupid, but she was catching on to us. Yesterday she asked why we never eat.

The week before was why we stayed up later and woke up earlier.

Next week, she would have to know.

"Mom! Snap out of it! You had a dreamy moment."

"Sorry baby." This week we would tell her. We had to. "Have fun at school. Don't get into any trouble." she rolled her eyes and laughed. "I'll just talk my way out of it."

"Go to school. Be good." Alice walked in, yawning. "Or I'll make Mike come for you." Ami walked downstairs, fully dressed. "Alexi! Hurry up!"

I didn't just have one baby. I had triplets.

Alexi was the oldest, born 30 minutes first. Then came Ami, and after her was Zane.

Alexi was shy at school, but she was such a ball of energy it was hard to imagine her any way else.

Ami was hyper a lot, but like her siblings she wasn't into the school thing. She was so pretty, it was horrible she couldn't be more open.

Zane was so sweet when he spoke, it was like he was perfection. Zane got along more with Jasper than Edward.

Then again, Ami got along pretty good with Alice too.

It was strange that the only mommy's girl was Alexi, and she was also a daddy's girl.

And Zane was more to me than Edward. Ami was more Edward.

"Fine, but I won't like it." Alexi muttered. "Mom, I'm sick still." Zane called down. "It's been three days!" Alexi yelled.

"Bye. Oh, and mom I have work today. I got a job at Newtons', of course." she flashed a smile at Alice. "Alexi, I'm leaving without you." Ami said officially.

"Fine! I'm coming!" she snapped. Zane groaned. "Leave!" he yelled from the couch.

"Go Alexi." I told her, and soon after it was only Zane, Alice and I.

"So, Zane, when are you going to tell the girls you figured us out?" I asked Zane after Alice left to go back to Mike's.

"When are you going to tell them your secret?" he said coldly. Zane had been a little cruel after her realized what happened.

Jacob's sons were at Newton's and smelled him and called him bloodsucker's baby.

The bad thing is, we can't do anything for telling him because they didn't know he didn't know.

"Zane. We're telling them tonight. They're catching on. You need to stop skipping school." I hated sounding like a mom.

"Change me." he said simply.

"What?!" If I wasn't a vampire I would have hit him.

"Change me. I'm breaking the vampire law, correct? So, either they eat me or you change me." Zane said.

He's too smart for his own good. "Edward!" I called. He was there in a second. While they weren't here we didn't need to pretend. "What?"

"Zane wants to be changed into a vampire."

"No! Absolutely not!" Edward roared. "This isn't what you want, Zane." I said softly.

"What ever! I'll just tell everyone!"

"Zane." Edward said softly, in the same broken voice he knew broke my heart. I visibly cringed. "If you do that, the Volturri will kill all three of you, everyone you tell, and us."

He paused to look at Zane's face. "They'll make it look like an accident."

"Fine, but you won't leave me human until I'm over 18, because you're only 18. I'll make sure no one in this house is over 18."

Zane stormed our, his short black hair still sightly ruffled from sleeping on the couch.

"We have to move. Alice has noticed from her being her so much. We have to change them, and then move away."Edward whispered, that broken tone still in his voice.

I decided to make a small joke. "We could do it like we did with diapers, I get Zane, you get Ami, and then we rock, paper, siccors over Alexi." I gave a small smile.

He laughed, a short one. "Sounds fair." I laid my head down on his chest. "I don't want to do this."

"Neither do I."

We lay ed on the couch until about 30 minutes until school was out, never moving the whole time.

_Ring. _

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Hello?" Edward said quietly.

"Well hello there! I was expecting Bella. Our little fortune teller said you've let one of the kids find out. It is a shame we have to kill them." Aro said with an air of a laugh in his voice.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ahahaha!**

**I'm evil!!!**

**Cliffie on the first chapeterr.**


	2. It's an AN, an explanation, and more

Um, I'm sorry for the complete lack of updates lately, but my computer at home has no Internet at the moment.

=[

GOOD NEWS!

I have at least 15 chapters finished on that computer, 12 im working on, and out of all this there's a lot of new stories.

So be patient, and you get BIG update

=]

I'm only 13 here people! It's frigging FCAT time and its very hard to even try to do chapters whether I can post them or not.

(FCAT is the florida SAT thing Teachers love to give 8th graders homework around this time)

and I'm a full time babysitter for an 18 month old baby, and my moms loosing her mind.

Don't blame me.

Blame life.

xD

But I'm working on every story I've started on here already, plus, what, maybe, 8 others?

I'm only 13, don't expect more.

But I hate not updating! It's like RAWR so annoying and stuff.

But reading and writing is like my escape, so I had to continue.

I really think I would have given up on my stupid drama-stress filled hell of a life if not for reading, writing these, and music.

Honestly.

Well, reviews are nice too.

3 Ashley~Marie.


End file.
